


Z odsieczą

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock podsłuchuje rozmowę telefoniczną Molly. Zaniepokojony, postanawia ją śledzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z odsieczą

Wbrew pozorom Sherlock Holmes miał kilka słabości. Niektóre, jak na przykład różnego rodzaju używki, były jego przyjaciołom doskonale znane. Było jednak coś z czego mogli nie zdawać sobie sprawy. A mianowicie – podsłuchiwanie rozmów innych osób. Zazwyczaj stanowiło to cześć jego pracy – dzięki temu mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego, co uzupełniłoby jego dedukcję i przyśpieszyło rozwiązanie sprawy. Zdarzało się mu jednak podsłuchiwać także swoich najbliższych. W dzieciństwie był za to surowo karany, ale z wiekiem nabrał wprawy i nie dawał się zdemaskować. Zdobyte informacje czasami wydawały się nieistotne, a czasami całkiem przydatne. Wszystkie jednak starał się zapamiętywać. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy jakaś wiadomość okaże się niezbędna.  
Tym razem jednak podsłuchanie rozmowy telefonicznej Molly Hooper z niezidentyfikowaną osobą było zupełnie przypadkowe. Żwawym krokiem zbliżał się do laboratorium, kiedy zza uchylonych drzwi doszedł do niego jej perlisty śmiech, który był przeznaczony tylko dla pewnej grupy osób – tych jej najbliższych. To go zaniepokoiło i zaciekawiło zrazem. Zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach, aby móc przez szparę zajrzeć w głąb pomieszczenia.  
\- Ja też tęsknię – powiedziała smutnym głosem, jedną ręką szukając czegoś w papierach porozrzucanych po biurku – Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona po chwili ciszy – W takim razie koniecznie musimy się spotkać!  
Detektyw nie miał wątpliwości, że jej rozmówcą był mężczyzna. Umawiając się na spotkanie z przyjaciółką nie używałaby tak rozczulonego, przesłodzonego głosu. Na sto procent to był facet. I to w dodatku ktoś dla niej ważny. Nowy chłopak? Co prawda nie słyszał, aby się z kimś ostatnio umawiała, ale ona już jakiś czas temu przestała relacjonować mu swoje życie prywatne. (Pewnie wtedy, gdy zorientowała się, że jego i tak to nic nie obchodzi. Co swoją drogą nie było prawdą). Spotykali się w pracy i rozmawiali tylko o pracy. Co ku zaskoczeniu samego Sherlocka nieco go irytowało.  
\- To, co? Jutro wieczorem tam gdzie zawsze? – usłyszał jej uradowany głos– Super. Już nie mogę się doczekać tej niespodzianki! – chwila ciszy i ciepły śmiech – Ja ciebie też. Do jutra!  
Rozmowa została zakończona i Molly wróciła do wypełniania jakiś raportów. Natomiast Holmes nadal niezauważony skrywał się za drzwiami. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy zacisnął mocno pięści ze złości. Dlaczego nie powiedziała mu, że się z kimś spotyka? Dlaczego trzyma to w tajemnicy? Czyżby już mu nie ufała? A może się wstydzi?  
Na żadne z tych pytań nie znał odpowiedzi. A Sherlock Holmes nie znosił niewiedzy. Postanowił sam zdobyć potrzebne mu informacje.  
Bez pukania, którego i tak nie miał w zwyczaju, wszedł do środka. Doktor Hooper pogrążona w papierkowej robocie, zupełnie nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, dopóki nie stanął przed jej biurkiem, tym samym zasłaniając jej światło.  
\- O, cześć, Sherlock – przywitała się nieco nazbyt entuzjastycznie, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech, po czym znów pochyliła się nad dokumentacją.  
Chciał zapytać prosto z mostu – w końcu zawsze tak robił – ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos ostrzegł go, że to nienajlepszy pomysł. „Nowa” Molly pewnie kazałaby mu nie wciskać nosa w nie swoje sprawy i niczego by się nie dowiedział. Musiał przyjąć inną taktykę. Najodpowiedniejsza wydawała się metoda małych kroczków – kilka niewinnych pytań, które pozwoliłby mu stworzyć pełen obraz sytuacji.  
\- Przyszedłem po tę nerkę, którą mi obiecałaś – powiedział jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Leży na górnej półce w lodówce. Możesz ją sobie wziąć – odparła, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.  
To go tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało. Jak mogła być aż tak zaaferowana wizją najbliższej randki, żeby go tak zignorować?! Przecież ona nigdy go nie ignorowała. Nigdy!  
Nakazał sobie jednak zachowanie spokoju. Inaczej niczego nie osiągnie.  
\- Może wpadniesz jutro wieczorem na Baker Street, żeby pomóc mi w eksperymencie? – zapytał niewinnie, starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej neutralnie.  
W końcu podniosła na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się przy tym przepraszająco.  
\- Niestety mam już inne plany. Może innym razem – dodała, po czym wróciła do pracy.  
Sherlock nie zyskując jej uwagi przez kolejnych kilka chwil, ruszył w stronę lodówki, wyciągnął to, czego potrzebował, a następnie opuścił laboratorium bez pożegnania. Molly zdawała się zupełnie tego nie zauważyć, nadal uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
Wściekły opuścił budynek szpitala. Kompletnie nie odpowiadało mu to, jak został potraktowany przez patolog. Sądził, że są przyjaciółmi i nie mają przed sobą tajemnic. Tymczasem ona nie chciała się przyznać, że ma nowego chłopaka. To na pewno jakiś buc, dupek i psychopata. W końcu jakimś dziwnym trafem tylko takich wybierała. I znając życie, cały ten „związek” nie będzie rwał dłużej niż kilka randek. Chociaż z podsłuchanej rozmowy wynikało, że jest z nim dość zżyta… czy to możliwe, że ukrywała to przed nim od dłuższego czasu? Niemożliwe, że niczego nie zauważył! Coś tu było mocno nie tak. I nie szkodziło, że ona nie chce mu powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Sam się tego dowie. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie nazywałby się Sherlock Holmes. 

 

Następnego wieczoru Sherlock niespokojnie kręcił się w pobliżu bloku, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Molly. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał głos (łudząco podobny do Johna), który powtarzał, że to co zamierza zrobić jest niestosowne. Nie powinien śledzić swoich przyjaciół. Przekonywał jednak samego siebie, że to wszystko ze względu na bezpieczeństwo patolog. Gdyby ten facet okazał się jakimś totalnym świrem ( jak wszyscy jej poprzedni partnerzy), to przecież ktoś będzie musiał ją uratować z opresji. I on będzie tym bohaterem. Ale oczywiście prawdziwy powód był taki, że najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał rozwikłać zagadkę nowego chłopaka Molly Hooper. I go przegonić. Ewentualnie. Jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba oczywiście.  
Prawie przegapił moment, w którym patolog wyszła z domu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu była ubrana dość zwyczajnie – dżinsy, T-shirt i jeden z jej ulubionych swetrów. Włosy upięte w kucyk. Jakby szła do pracy, a nie na randkę. To zaniepokoiło go jeszcze bardziej.  
Nie wzięła taksówki, tylko ruszyła pieszo przed siebie, a więc miała zamiar pokonać niezbyt duży dystans. Detektyw podążył za nią w bezpiecznej odległości, która chroniła go przed zdemaskowaniem. Zresztą Molly wydawała się tak pochłonięta swoimi myślami, że nie zauważyłaby go nawet, gdyby szedł tuż obok niej.  
Zatrzymała się po kilkunastu minutach przed niewielką kafejką. Weszła do środka i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nagle jej wzrok utknął w jednym punkcie, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pomachała do osoby, której Sherlock nie był w stanie dostrzec z zewnątrz budynku, spoglądając przez okna. Poczekał, aż patolog również zniknęła mu z pola widzenia i także przekroczył próg kawiarni. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak obiekt jego obserwacji wita się z kimś czułym uściskiem i pocałunkiem w policzek. Bardzo mu się to nie spodobało. Jego nigdy tak nie witała. A przecież był jej najlepszym przyjacielem!  
Zajął jeden z wolnych stolików, z którego miał idealny widok na Molly i jej towarzysza, ale sam mógł pozostać dla nich niewidoczny. Postawił przed sobą menu dla lepszego kamuflażu, po czym rozpoczął szczegółową dedukcję.  
Całkiem młody. Co najmniej pięć lat młodszy od Molly. Niedawno wrócił ze służby w wojsku. Brak żony i dzieci. Pies. Może dwa. Wyprasowana koszula – mieszka za mamusią lub ma na tyle wolnego czasu, aby o to zadbać (bezrobotny? pedant?). zdrowy, aktywny tryb życia – umięśnione ciało, zamówił tylko kawę bez ciastka. Dobrze wychowany – odsunął kobiecie krzesło. Miły, uprzejmy, zabawny i co najgorsze niewątpliwie zainteresowany Molly Hooper.  
Detektyw z dezaprobatą przyglądał się swojej przyjaciółce, która co chwilę wybuchała gromkim śmiechem lub z niezwykłym zainteresowaniem wysłuchiwała opowieści swojego towarzysza.  
Dlaczego w jego obecności nigdy się tak nie śmiała? Przecież on też opowiadał zabawne historie. Jest nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, błyskotliwy. No dobrze, może czasami zbyt krytyczny i opryskliwy, ale przecież właśnie takiego go lubiła, właśnie taki jej imponował. Dlaczego więc przestała zwracać na niego uwagę? Czy naprawdę ten wyrośnięty małolat był lepszy od niego?  
Nagle śmiech Molly ucichł. Rozmówca zadał jej jakieś pytanie, pod wpływem którego patolog cała poczerwieniała, zagryzła lekko dolną wargę i unikała jego wzroku. Mruknęła jakąś lakoniczną odpowiedź. Mężczyzna o nic nie dopytywał. Widocznie rozumiał, że to dla niej drażliwy temat. Miał wyczucie, którego zdecydowanie brakowało Sherlockowi – on drążyłby sprawę do momentu otrzymania satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi.  
I to był chyba największy błąd jaki popełniał w swojej relacji z Molly. Kiedy coś ją krępowało, uparcie wypytywał ją o szczegóły, po czym wygłaszał raniące ją komentarze. Wtedy, gdy chciała mieć święty spokój, on jej go nie dawał. Ale za to kiedy była smutna i wyraźnie czymś się martwiła, udawał, że zupełnie tego nie zauważa. Pocieszanie ludzi to nie jego działka, więc nawet nie próbował tego robić. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to właśnie wtedy najbardziej potrzebowała jego obecności, jego bliskości.  
Kiedy uśmiech znów powrócił na twarz doktor Hooper, jej towarzysz wyciągnął coś z kieszeni marynarki, powieszonej na oparciu krzesła. Niewielki, kwadratowy przedmiot. Pudełko. Na biżuterię. Otworzył je powoli i pokazał Molly, która oniemiała z wrażenia.  
Chciała wziąć pudełko w dłonie, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się pierścionkowi, ale ktoś ją uprzedził. Oboje zaskoczeni spojrzeli w stronę stojącego obok ich stolika wysokiego mężczyzny.  
\- Naprawdę, Molly? Kolejne zaręczyny? Myślałem, że nauczyłaś się czegoś po ostatnim razie!  
Jej towarzysz chciał wyraźnie coś powiedzieć, zapewne zaprotestować, bronić jej honoru, ale patolog z twarzą wyrażającą pełen spokój i opanowanie, gestem nakazała mu milczenie. Doskonale wiedziała, że dyskusja z Sherlockiem niczym dobrym się nie skończy. Trzeba dać mu wygłosić swoją pełną krytyki i okrutnej szczerości mowę.  
\- O ile w ogóle można to nazwać zaręczynami. Prostak nawet nie uklęknął! – warknął detektyw w stronę mężczyzny, który się wzdrygnął, ale za radą patolog zachował ciszę – Poza tym nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w młodszych. Ale w sumie pewnie trudno jest znaleźć jakiegoś wolnego faceta w twoim wieku, bo już wszyscy są dawno zajęci. Ale na litość Boską, Molly! To nie jest facet dla ciebie! Pewnie nie jest nawet w połowie tak inteligentny jak ty. Naprawdę chcesz się męczyć z tym przygłupem do końca swojego życia? Nie sądzę! Zastanów się dwa razy! Tym bardziej, że twoje dotychczasowe wybory były raczej tragiczne. Ale ty zawsze działasz tak bezmyślnie. Gdyby mnie tutaj nie było, pewnie popełniłabyś kolejny, największy błąd swojego życia! Nie pozwolę ci na to!  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Nabuzowany detektyw ściskał w dłoni ze złością ukradzione pudełko. Pozostali goście lokalu przyglądali się całej tej scenie z zainteresowaniem. Niedoszły narzeczony wędrował wzrokiem między Holmesem i ciężko wzdychającą Molly.  
\- Skończyłeś? – spytała patolog głosem wyprutym z emocji, a Sherlock pokiwał twierdząco głową – W takim razie oddaj pierścionek – dodała ze spokojem.  
\- Ale, Molly, przecież właśnie…  
\- Oddaj. Ten. Cholerny. Pierścionek. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Detektyw nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Takiej stanowczej, nieustępliwej. I szczerze mówiąc zaczynał się jej bać.  
\- Dobra – warknął, wręczając jej pudełko – Jeśli chcesz zmarnować sobie życie to proszę bardzo!  
Doktor Hooper przez chwilę z uśmiechem wpatrywała się w pierścionek. W jej oku nawet zalśniła pojedyncza łza. Potem zamknęła pudełeczko i oddała je swojemu towarzyszowi.  
\- Jest piękny. Na pewno się jej spodoba.  
Mężczyzna odpowiedział uśmiechem, po czym schował przedmiot z powrotem do kieszeni. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na zszokowanego, zastygłego w bezruchu Sherlocka.  
\- To on? – spytał, patrząc znacząco na Molly, która potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy – Podobno taki z pana inteligentny człowiek, a naprawdę sądził pan, że zamierzam się oświadczyć własnej siostrze? – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do detektywa.  
Holmes ocknął się z letargu i zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami.  
\- Siostrze? – wydukał niedowierzająco – To twój brat? – pytanie skierował do patolog – Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że masz rodzeństwo!  
Kiedy teraz przyjrzał się dokładnie obojgu, ich pokrewieństwo stało się oczywiste. Te same łagodne rysy twarzy, duże ciepłe brązowe oczy, szatynowe włosy… jakim cudem nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej? Przecież to takie oczywiste!  
Bo kurczowo trzymałeś się wersji, że to jej nowy chłopak – odpowiedział jakiś głos w jego głowie – Nie dopuszczałeś do siebie innej możliwości.  
Starał się zignorować tę uwagę. Wcale tak nie było, prawda? A może jednak było?  
\- Bo nigdy nie pytałeś – odparła Molly – A ja nigdy nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo przejmujesz się moim życiem osobistym. Ryan mieszka w Liverpoolu. Przyjechał, aby pochwalić się, że nalazła kobietę swojego życia i zamierza poprosić ją o rękę. Tak bardzo się cieszę – ostatnie zdanie skierowała do brata – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo ją poznam.  
\- Na pewno – Ryan posłał jej promienny uśmiech – Niech się pan nie przejmuje, panie Holmes – zwrócił się do detektywa – Każdemu zdarza się popełniać błędy.  
\- Ale nie mnie – mruknął pod nosem.  
Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że popełnił taką gafę. W ogóle nie powinno do tego dojść! To wszystko dlatego, że podszedł do tego zbyt emocjonalnie. Gdyby na chłodno ocenił sytuację nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Ale tak bardzo był przejęty tajemnicą i ewentualnymi zaręczynami Molly, że umknęły mu najoczywistsze rzeczy.  
\- Może się pan do nas przysiądzie? – zaproponował Ryan – Chętnie bliżej pana poznam. Molly dużo o panu opowiadała.  
Doktor Hooper posłała bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Sherlock nie musiał wiedzieć, że był częstym tematem jej rozmów z bliskimi.  
Detektyw kiwnął głową na zgodę i zajął miejsce obok patolog. Ryan zaproponował, że zamówi im jeszcze po kawie i zniknął na chwilę. Zostali sami.  
\- Jesteś na mnie zła? – spytał Sherlock, kiedy ona się nie odezwała.  
\- Powinnam, ale nie jestem. W sumie to całkiem urocze, że chciałeś mnie powstrzymać przed kolejnym narzeczeństwem. Chociaż mogłeś to zrobić w bardziej delikatny sposób – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział – Ale kiedy jestem zdenerwowany, nie potrafię się opanować.  
\- Ty prawie nigdy nie potrafisz się opanować.  
Musiał przyznać jej rację. Szczerość i to taka do bólu, po prostu leżała w jego naturze. Choć często robił to także z premedytacją. Tym razem jednak tak nie było. Naprawdę chciał odwieść Molly od kolejnej życiowej pomyłki, tylko że trochę go poniosło.  
\- Ale Sherlock?  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie podsłuchuj więcej.  
Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
Skąd wiedziała?

**Author's Note:**

> Oto kolejny one shot :) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. Następny - prawdopodobnie w przyszłą niedzielę :)  
> Dziękuję za Kudos pod ostatnim postem :)  
> Pozdrawiam


End file.
